Savin' Me
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest people need people to rescue them it's no different with Sasuke. Can he really learn the truth of what it means to have someone save him? ONe shot M... Just in case ppls.


Savin' Me

A/N: I seem to be on a roll with Naruto Fanfics... I don't own Naruto and such what a pity but I hope ya'll like this fic.

Sasuke looked around warily his comrades were in various states of hurt. Sakura looked the worse for ware. Blood pulled below her body. Something snapped inside of him seeing them in that state. A memory hit him hard and fast.

Flashback

A warm hand landed on both of his shoulders. On one side was Sakura, and the other Naruto. Only in his head would he call him by name. He had been imprisoned for a short time due to following Orochimaru long enough to kill him. Today was his release date. His two best friends stood behind him ready to help him in anyway they could.

"We're here Sasuke," Sakura said softly in his ear before gently pushing him forward into the light.

Naruto laughed softly at the stupefied look on his best friend's face.

"Come on teme it's time to come home."

"Home…" he sighed softly.

A familiar smirk played on his face as he joined his friends in the light.

End Flashback

He had followed them back into the light that day. The darkness slowly receded until the day his brother showed up to rekindle the darkness.

Flashback

Sasuke stood among the cherry trees. Their blossoms falling down upon them like a pink blanket. Reaching out he caught one of the pink blossoms that reminded him of the love of his life's hair. In his mind's eye he saw her laughing and that laugh lit up her jade eyes. Looking up he saw her and Naruto moving closer to him. A small smile graced his pale lips.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted in his normal loud voice and waved enthusiastically.

Sakura just smiled at him softly as if hiding some big secret that no one knew but her. A familiar necklace dangled from her neck. It was a silver chain with a silver charm in the shape of a cherry blossom. He had given that to her the first Valentines day since he had been released. She never took it off he noticed.

Suddenly all three teens tensed up feeling a dark aura wash over the clearing. Sasuke stepped in front of his friend and love. A familiar aura formed into a familiar hated figure.

"So we meet again little brother."

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke snarled.

"Why you little brother what else?"

Sasuke knew there was a catch, but what it was eluded him until his brother's gaze rested on Sakura. He moved so that Sakura was blocked from his brother's line of sight. "So protective little brother," he purred softly.

Itachi moved forward to inspect the girl that captured his brother's heart so tightly. He has admitted watched his brother while he was with Orochimaru. The snake man had asked Sasuke before he killed him what was so important that the power to kill his family's murderer. The power wasn't to kill him but to protect this girl and his best friend. If he killed his brother it'd be a bonus. Later Itachi decided he needed to see this girl for himself.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasuke snapped again.

"You should already know the answer to that Sasuke."

"To become like you filled with hatred and rage."

"I'll leave you be for now little brother, but be assured I will come again."

Itachi vanished leaving the teens in a state of shock.

End Flashback

Now because of him again they were hurting. More often than not he wondered why it was that they constantly stayed beside him since they seemed to constantly get hurt because of him. He had seen Sakura cry too often because of him. And Naruto too many times has his best friend bled because of him. As if reading his thoughts both of his injured teammates stood on wobbly legs.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "We're your friends we stay because you'd do the same for us, because we're companions."

"Believe it Teme. We're your friends."

Sakura was favoring her left leg and there was a shallow gash across her ribs. Naruto was smirking despite his tight grip on his arm trying to staunch the bleeding. The Sound Nin's had them surrounded. They were close to a cliff face and that worried Sasuke because their small trio was being backed closer and closer to the edge. The Nin's had backed off for the moment but they'd regroup and attack. Kakashi had gone to get help, but they doubted they'd get it in time.

"We're headed towards a drop off cliff," Naruto pointed out absently.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"We can win Sasuke don't worry about it," Sakura said as she worked on patching up Naruto.

Once she was done with Naruto with little loss of her own chakara she stood before Sasuke. Sakura enveloped the dark haired teen in a hug. Sasuke saw Naruto was grinning that mischievous kitsune smile of his. The blonde turned around giving them the moment they needed. Sasuke silently thanked his blonde haired companion. Sakura pulled back first to look him in the eyes. A smile graced her features that warmed her eyes and made them dance. He brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks. _'Her skin is so warm,'_ he thought absently. Leaning forward he kissed her softly making the girl blush like crazy before her eyes closed. The kiss was short lived though. Sasuke pulled back when he felt the Sound Nin's coming his way. He brushed a stray hair from her eyes. After this day nothing would be the same between them what ever went down here.

"Sasuke," she began. "I love you."

"I know Sakura, I know."

Sakura smiled softly at him knowing and seeing in his eyes for once that he felt the same. She knew it would be hard for him to repeat those words but the look in his eyes told her all that she needed to know. The two pulled back and Sasuke knew she healed his wounds while they had kissed. From the darkness of the woods kunai and shirikens were thrown at them. They dodged them with ease, but their dodging room was running out quickly. Sasuke drew his katana ready to attack anyone that came within striking range. Whether or not he realized it that Sakura and Naruto were his salvation. They had saved him from his own darkness. For that he'd die protecting them.

Looking around his friends were poised for the attack that was coming. The battle ensued before to long Naruto was out cold his head had hit a rock really hard. He was afraid that he was dead. The motions of his chest told him that the blonde would live to see another day. His major concern was the pink haired girl that he shunned when they were younger as Team 7. Currently she was locked in combat with two Sounds trying to force her off of the cliff. He couldn't let that happen. Before he had been put in prison he wouldn't have given a rat's ass about what would happen to her, now she was everything. His eyes bled red determined to fight harder. Gathering his chakara around him he lunged forward ready to kill the remaining six Sounds by himself. He easily fried four of them. Sakura's pair was giving a hard time. Her blood red shirt was darkening at a rapid rate and that made Sasuke's eyes widen in fear. Darkness tried to consume him but he wouldn't allow it. Leaping forward he decapitated the two remaining Sound Nins. Sakura held her side and smiled weakly at him.

"Sasuke," she breathed softly.

He smiled at her softly. Something he didn't account on was a hidden Sound Nin that came from nowhere and shoved Sasuke until he was tumbling over the edge of the cliff. He knew this was the end, and he failed Sakura. Then a sudden jerking pressure in his arm made him look up. Sakura had him and it was a strain on her wounds.

"Sakura just let go," Sasuke pleaded with her. "I'm not worth saving."

"I can't let go Sasuke," she huffed as sweat broke out on her forehead.

She pushed her chakara into her arms and hoisted him up; before to long both were breathing heavily sitting close to the edge of the cliff.

"Why did you save me?" he asked once his breathing had calmed down. "Back then and now?"

"Because you were worth saving Sasuke."

He shook his head ruefully knowing it was something crazy like that. Reaching out to touch her but a dark shadow blotted out the sun and made Sasuke shove Sakura backwards in time to avoid his blade's arch downward. The Sound Nin lunged for Sasuke. Sakura got up and moved away from the battle. Naruto was still unconscious moving towards him she worked what little chakara she had into his fading body. The baka would be perfectly fine with some rest and care. Pulling back Sakura leaned against a tree a few feet from Naruto's unconscious form. Her vision was blurring. She touched the wound and pulled her hand back up to stare listlessly at the thick layer of blood that coated her hand. She was dying and doubted that anyone could save her soon. Her eyes focused on Sasuke as he fought. Her eyes shut in weariness before the battle was through.

Sasuke finally won out over the Sound Nin. The Nin was probably hitting the rocky bottom of the bottom of the canyon. Getting up he moved towards his companions. He could feel Naruto's chakara level was low but steadily getting stronger as Kyuubi was healing his vessel. His concern was focused on the almost non existent signature of Sakura's chakara. Moving forward he dropped his katana and knelt in front of her. Reaching out he touched her cheek. It was steadily loosing its heat.

"Sakura?"

She wasn't responding to his touch. He for once in his life felt fear. He didn't have enough chakara to get her back to the village to save her. Leaning forward he gathered her in his arms.

"God, Sakura…" his head was bowed and he muttered against her neck. "I love you."

Her pulse steadily grew slow as her head rested in the crook of his neck. Her blood darkened his clothes quickly. He didn't care anymore. He couldn't shake the pain that washed over him. Suddenly he felt a warm touch on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder there was nothing there.

'_Live for me Sasuke,' _a soft familiar voice whispered in his ear.

He didn't know what he'd do now. Throwing back his head he screams,

"Sakura!"

Tears blurred his vision as weakness caught up with him. He pitched sideways and fell over still clutching the unconscious girl in his arms. Darkness claimed his vision and he swore before the blackness came the he saw a pair of glittering emerald eyes staring at him.

(You know I could be a cruel author and end it there but I won't.)

Sasuke shot up breathing heavily. Looking around wildly he tried to calm his racing heart. Sweat was pouring down his body. His blankets and sheets were tangled around his legs or on the floor. Getting up he stared out across the moonlit grounds of the village. It had been four years since that incident and it felt like it had been yesterday. It had been painful to let go. His fingers ran gently over the silver chain and pendant around his neck. After he dropped that the scar running across his side made him wince. Every now and then the pain would flare up from the wound. A phantom pain as a Medic Nin would call it.

"Sasuke?" a small voice asked softly as slender arms wrapped around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…"

"Thinking about the past again?"

"I can't help it."

"Sasuke I think that's why we should separate."

He turned to face his fiancé. Her blue eyes held tears of pain and sadness.

"What?"

"Sasuke I can't compete with her anymore. She has your heart and…"

"Don't finish that sentence Kurai."

Kuria shook her head and walked away. He never caught her words until she was out of the room. His brows furrowed in confusion as he chased after her. He stopped her.

"What do you mean you can't compete with her? You say that as if she's still alive."

"She is, Sasuke but you were never suppose to know."

"What how long have you known?"

"Sasuke Tsunade didn't want you to know. I figured that as time passed you'd let her go and love me."

"I ruined your life," Sasuke said apologetically.

"I knew how much you loved her but somewhere inside me I refused to listen because she left you."

"She saved me," Sasuke whispered.

"And for that I'm thankful Sasuke, that's why I'm going to let you go without a fuss. I'm going to return to the Suna."

"I don't…"

"Don't say anything Sasuke. Just go get her and make her happy."

"Why are you surrendering me to her?"

"Fighting for you became pointless five years ago. A pink haired Medic Nin captured your attention and nothing could change that. Even your friend Naruto warned me, but I didn't listen. So this is good bye Sasuke."

The woman left her band in Sasuke's hand. Before she was out the door with her bag she said, "If you want her back seek her out in the Silent Grove."

"Thank you."

Going up to his room he changed quickly. The Silent Grave was a grove of cherry blossoms. No one ever went there. He had often heard rumors that the Grove was haunted. Now he knew why he thought with a laugh. They thought she was dead and she wandered the grove. Pushing his chakara into his legs he sped off towards the grove. The full moon's light bathed the ring of cherry trees in its pale light. A familiar figure stood in the clearing staring up at the moon. He watched her knowing that she knew he was here.

"Kurai finally gave up did she?"

"She let me go."

Sakura turned to look at her love. He had grown up in the last five years. They smiled softly towards each other. His height had increased some and his eyes still held sadness.

"Sakura I have to know, why didn't…"

"Because Sasuke I didn't remember till recently that I knew you."

"What?"

"Tsunade diagnosed me with amnesia. I couldn't remember anything. She wouldn't even let me see Naruto."

"What triggered your memories?"

"Come on I'll show you."

She led him into the small house. Something white caught his attention over the mantle. She reached for the object and handed it to him.

"Look familiar?"

"But how…"

"I don't know exactly. I was out picking flowers in a meadow, and I found it lying among a bush of wild red roses. I finally got it out about a year ago. By the time I remembered the two of you were already engaged, and I didn't want to ruin anything for you."

"So you hid in the shadows."

"I had to Sasuke... I…"

"Shut up!" he snapped.

She looked at him worriedly. He advanced on her and cornered her. His hands were on either side of her head against the wall. Leaning down so his breath fanned across her neck he took the woman that saved him into his arms.

"I love you Sakura."

"Sasuke?" she asked clearly confused.

"I'd wait all eternity for you. Tsunade and I are going to…"

"Don't be mad at her Sasuke. We're here now."

"Yes, we are."

He nuzzled his nose against her hair and smiled at himself knowing he didn't deserve her but he'd spend the rest of his life becoming worthy of her love. He knew that would take a lot of work.

"Sasuke what about Itachi?"

"What about him?"

"I…"

"He isn't a threat anymore. He found a woman as hard headed as he is and she beat some sense into him."

"That's good to know."

"Yes, it's a good thing to know."

"Sasuke I love you."

"So do I."

The two cuddled on the couch with her lying beside him. Her head was resting underneath his chin. His hand was absently stroking her sides.

"Sakura I owe you so much for saving me."

She smiled warmly at him.

"Just make me happy Sasuke."

"That I can do," he breathed hotly against her ear.

He ran his hand down her stomach, and she knew without words what he wanted.

"You already want to start on children?" she asked playfully.

"I'll wait if you want me to until we're married."

She smirked playfully and pulled him down to kiss him. They broke the kiss seconds later.

"It doesn't matter to me. I've waited for something that I didn't know what it was for a long time Sasuke. Until recently I didn't know what it was. Once I remembered I knew what it was. I was ready for this since the day we fought all those Sound Nins."

"That's a long time," he whispered huskily against her neck.

"Haven't you kept me waiting long enough?"

He smirked, his trademark Uchiha smirk and rolled her over knowing this was the greatest gift anyone could have given him. A new start and a chance to have a life he had been denied a long time ago when his brother murdered his parents, then the thing with Orochimaru, and then almost loosing her to those Sound Nins to this moment.

THE END


End file.
